Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine
by Medieval Wizard
Summary: Completely random little moments in the life of the boys. Set the summer before season 3. From the mundane to the fluffy to the absurd. Enjoy these short little one shots and please review! Rating to be safe. On hold for now.
1. Popular

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used as titles, and no infringement is intended.

Summary: Random little ficlets, vingettes, and drabbles concerning little moments in the life of Klaine. From the absurd to the fluffy. Enjoy!

A/N: I am picking up my pen, figuratively, for the first time in years. Tentatively, the timeline for this story is set in the summer before season three, but that's not set in stone. Prompts are taken from whatever song pops up on my iPod. I can't believe I've been part of this site for eleven years. That's really kind of crazy. Please read and review if you want. ~Med

Popular

Kurt Hummel sat across the table from his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, at the Lima Bean. Their coffee tradition had yet to cease even though the school year had come to an end a few weeks previously. Neither boy felt the need to end their meetings-let's face it-there wasn't much to do in Lima Ohio. Kurt rested his hands on the table and peered intently at his boyfriend until the younger boy looked up slightly startled.

"Uh, Kurt, what's up? Is something bothering you? I felt you staring from across the table." Blaine pushed his own cup aside, and placed a hand on top of his boyfriend's.

Kurt chuckled, "I was just thinking about what everyone in New Directions thought Nations was going to be like."

Blaine considered this, "How do you mean, in what way?"

Kurt rested his chin in his hands and organized his thoughts for a minute or two before he spoke. He didn't want any of what he said coming off as a slight to any of his fellow glee club members.

"Well, it seems before we left for New York that there was this air of relief-making it to Nationals-all our social standings would be absolved. Then we come home with twelfth place, and nothing has changed. Would coming in first have actually made us Glee kids popular?" he asked.

Blaine squeezed his hand, "I don't know, Baby, that's a pretty tall order, but does it really matter if you're popular? In a few years, you'll be blowing all those Lima Losers away, when you're strutting your stuff on Broadway."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah you're right." He picked up his coffee again, "This will all be a hazy memory. None of this humiliation will matter then, being popular in high school is so superficial. When we're stars that will last."

The boys finished their coffee and walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand, dreaming of the day when they would be appreciated for their true talent, and not the position they held in the pecking order.


	2. Cough Syrup

Kaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will!

Cough Syrup

Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house at exactly six o'clock for his Saturday night dinner-date with Kurt. He slipped his keys into the pocket of his khakis, straightened his bow-tie, and pressed the bell. He still didn't feel quite comfortable with just walking into a house that wasn't his own. His eyes widened when it was Finn who answered the door and not Kurt.

Finn chuckled momentarily at the disappointed look on the Warbler's face. He moved aside so the smaller boy wouldn't be stuck standing on the porch.

"Hey, Blaine, didn't Kurt call you?"

"No, I just talked to him this morning, Finn," Blaine pointed out starting to get a little worried. "What's wrong, is he all right?"

Finn put his hand on Blaine's shoulder to keep him from bolting without cause. "Dude, chill. It's just a cold. I think he'll live."

Blaine relaxed, "Yeah, you're probably right. It must have slipped his mind that we had plans." He stepped passed Finn and headed for the basement stairs. "Well, see you later, Finn. I'm going to go check on him."

Blaine heard Finn sigh and walk away as he walked down the steps to Kurt's room. He wasn't sure if Finn would ever really get the connection he felt with Kurt.

He paused briefly at the bottom of the stairs and looked across the room; he didn't want to wake Kurt if he was sleeping. He was in luck. Kurt was propped up on some pillows reading the latest issue of Vogue.

He crossed the room, "Hey you, too sick to call me, but not for Vogue? I see where I stand."

Kurt uttered a raspy squeak and dropped the magazine. "Oh my gosh, Blaine, you scared me!"

Blaine laughed and walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you."

Kurt smiled and coughed into his elbow. "I'm sorry I didn't call, Honey. I left my phone upstairs."

Kurt coughed again and Blaine climbed onto the bed and put his arm around his boyfriend. "Just don't let it happen again. Staying in tonight is fine with me, as long as I don't have to move." He kissed Kurt's pale cheek."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine and laid his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Perfectly fine with me. I think you work better than cough syrup any day, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine smiled and hugged his boyfriend close.

"Happy to help."


	3. I Kissed A Girl

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will!

I Kissed a Girl

Kurt quietly swore as his hand slipped and the cabinet door slammed shut; he was only trying to get his moisturizer put away. He heard a pained whimper come from the bed, and quickly backed away from the offending piece of furniture. In his haste and desperation he tripped on a mislaid shoe and crumbled to the floor in an embarrassed and cacophonous heap. A downy projectile sailed off of the bed and landed with a _WHUMP_ about a foot away from his hand.

"Sorry, Honey..."

Blaine shifted on the bed, carefully heaved himself into a semi upright position, and moaned. "I am never going to another Rachel Berry party for as long as I live. Now I know why you never drink..."

Kurt chuckled softly and handed Blaine a cup of water and two painkillers. "Silly, Blaine, no one was forcing you to drink last night."

Blaine tried to nod, whimpered, and decided against the action all together. "I know, but once I start I can't seem to help myself. Everything's a little hazy. Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night."

Kurt turned away quickly from Blaine to hide his blush, "Uh...well..."

"Uh well, what, Kurt? Please tell me!"

Kurt covered his face with his hands. "You kissed a _cough_ girl..."

Blaine paled, "I kissed a girl.._.again_? Oh Baby, I'm so sorry...wait why are you smiling? Who did I kiss?"

Kurt giggled and pointed as Blaine's text message alert sounded.

Blaine snatched up his phone, and read the message: _Thanks, Frodo. Now we're both hosed..._ He began to bang his head against the nearest available wall.

"Oh, my GOD! Why would I even kiss Santana? Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Kurt collapsed onto the floor in an controllable fit of giggles, and Blaine sat on the bed scowling at him; vowing to never drink another drop of alcohol _ever_ again!


	4. Good Life

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will!

Good Life

Just thinking about Kurt made Blaine feel all warm and fuzzy. Well, sometimes other things too, but mostly warm and fuzzy. He refused to acknowledge any naughty thoughts, because if he did that would be the end of him being able to function for the three torturous days that they were being forced apart. Family vacations were pointless; all they did was detract from quality together time between him and Kurt. Texting was their only lifeline.

KEH-If I have to sit through one more endless conversation about who can bash their opponent the hardest...I am going to scream. I wish you could trade places with me. You actually understand this lunacy or care...

BEA-Courage, Kurt, you only have two more days. You will make it. I keep telling you, you should at least let me teach you the basics. At least then you could contribute something.

KEH-Would you hate me if I said that I would rather eat glass? ;) I can actually feel my brain turning into a puddle inside of my skull. Enough about me, how are you faring?

Blaine chuckled as he read Kurt's response. Blaine wracked his brain for an appropriate and interesting response, but drew an absolute blank. Time to admit to Kurt how lame and pathetic he now was on his own.

BEA- I have done absolutely nothing of interest or merit since you left. I miss you too much.

KEH- I miss you too, Honey. At least we keep each other somewhat sane and grounded. It's a good life, huh?

Blaine smiled at his phone. There were innumerable reasons why he was so in love with Kurt, and this was one of them.

BEA- That it is, and I wouldn't change it for one second.

And he really wouldn't no matter how tough or crazy things happened to get.


	5. Blackout

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will!

Blackout

Kurt and Blaine were lounging on Kurt's bed watching a movie, because Finn and Rachel had stolen the couch upstairs, and neither boy wanted to see that. Showing a sudden interest in classic-political literature, Blaine had chosen Atlas Shrugged. Kurt wasn't so sure how he felt about it, and his hand kept sliding closer to the pause button. Blaine held his hand with a sigh preventing his endeavor each time. He wondered how long it would take for Blaine to get so distracted that he would forget about the movie all together.

Blaine leaned in to steal a kiss from Kurt when there was a loud crackling snap and everything went dark. "Damn..."

There was an ear piercing scream from up stairs. Kurt jumped off of the bed and grabbed a flashlight from his nightstand. "Looks like Miss Berry might be afraid of the dark."

Blaine laughed and grabbed a tapered candle off of Kurt's desk and together the the boys carefully made their way upstairs. Rachel screamed again.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Rachel shut up. It's just the power!"

"If you must know, I'm not a huge fan of the dark," Rachel said scooting closer to Finn on the couch. The big football player wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"That's probably a bit of an understatement, Rachel," Blaine said.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, "Thank you for that, Captain Obvious. Now give Rachel your candle, and let's go check the fuse box."

"What?" Finn asked.

"Kurt and Blaine make light."

Blaine nudged Kurt. "Play nice."

Kurt nodded and led Blaine out to the side of the house, popped open the box and smiled. "I knew it. I wonder what Rachel and Finn were doing before the blackout!"

He giggled, swapped in the new fuse, and reset the breaker. He brought the old fuse inside so his dad could pick up a new spare at the hardware store.

"Kurt Hummel, you are surprising," Blaine said giving him a kiss.

Kurt shrugged, "I didn't want to sit in the dark listening to Rachel scream every five seconds. It's not that difficult."

The boys walked back into the house left the fuse on the counter, and went back over to the couch. "Let there be light!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, and don't overload the outlets this time...kids." Kurt snickered grabbed Blaine's hand and drug him down the stairs. "Do you want to cause our own blackout?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically and followed Kurt back down stairs. Atlas Shrugged now completely forgotten.


	6. In My Head

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will!

In My Head

It was going to be one of those days. The alarm went off, Blaine smacked at the annoyance, but the song refused to turn off. He was done for if the chorus played.

"Here we go..." Blaine through his feet over the edge of the bed. "La, la, la, whatever. La, la, la, doesn't matter..." Blaine started the shower humming the entire time.

"La, la, la, oh well..." Oh well indeed. This was going to beyond embarrassing if he couldn't stop singing the blasted song!

He somehow managed to get dressed and ready to go. Kurt would be there to pick him up any minute. He checked his hair one more time in the mirror and headed out to the front porch.

Somehow while he was waiting for the black Navigator to pull in, Blaine lost the battle with the song and began dancing and singing around the porch like a fool.

"We're goin' at it tonight, tonight. Party at the roof top, top of the world, tonight, tonight. And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign..."

"Blaine Everett Anderson, what on earth are you doing?" Kurt giggled watching Blaine.

"I can't help it!..I don't know if we'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it! It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight...It's in my head!"

Kurt couldn't keep himself from laughing as he dragged his distraught, mortified boyfriend to the car.

"Count yourself lucky," He said. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me..." Kurt blushed and dove into car.

Blaine grinned, "I'm so sorry, but that's adorable."

Kurt's ears were red, "No it's not when your dad walks in needing to borrow a book...awkward!"

"Poor Baby, I love you!"

"I love you too," Then he cranked the radio with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Nooo!"

A/N: Tonight,Tonight Hot Chelle Rae

S&M Rhianna

For the record, I like these songs, but they are hard to get out of your head!


	7. We Are Young

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will!

We Are Young

Kurt wrapped his arms around his knees, tears sliding unbidden down his face. He hadn't asked for any of this; he had just wanted everything to be perfect and uncomplicated forever. All of a sudden things had gotten complicated, and he didn't like it at all.

"Kurt, Baby, I am sorry. I love you. I thought you would be happy." Blaine didn't know what to do, he hadn't anticipated such a violent reaction from Kurt. The exact opposite of the reaction that he had hoped for actually.

Kurt wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I love you too, Blaine, but obviously sometimes I don't think you actually think clearly when you want to be romantic! You're seventeen I'm eighteen. We're in high school for Christ's sake."

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "It doesn't have to be now, it doesn't have to be ever...I just thought..."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "I know what you thought, but we are young. We have our whole lives to get married. It doesn't have to be in high school."

Blaine nodded and sat next to Kurt. He had nearly wrecked everything he had. Blaine wasn't a romantic, he should have known better.

"Can we please forget this even happened? I promise to think before I act next time."

Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed him. "Of course we can. Just ignore anymore good ideas, because they aren't..."

Blaine was just happy things weren't over. He had dodged a bullet; it was all good.

A/N: Angst out of nowhere. Apparently that's what I get with that song. Kind was thinking about Kurt being against Finn and Rachel getting married. This could be why.


	8. Glad You Came

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will!

Glad You Came

Blaine didn't know how much longer he could stare at the wall. When did HE begin to think it was okay to barge in on their turf. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."

"It seems like you have defected to McKinley. Don't you like the Warblers any more?"

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10..." Ignore him Blaine, if you say anything it will only make things worse. He didn't want Sebastian thinking it was an invitation to follow him.

"You're more than sexy, you know that, right?" Sebastian leaned in closer to Blaine trying to entice him into conversation.

"11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16..." Blaine slid his chair away, but Sebastian nearly climbed on the table.

When Sebastian grabbed for his hand Blaine had had enough. He stood up quickly and backed into Kurt.

"Classy, Sebastian. Really classy. Hitting on someone else's boyfriend. Just leave."

"One of these days, Hummel, I swear..." Kurt stepped forward, and Sebastian backed out of the door.

"Kurt, man, I am so glad you came. We have have to do something about Sebastian!"

Kurt nodded and handed Blaine his coffee order. "He's a predator, that's for sure. Are there any coffee shops in Lima?"

Blaine shook his head, "Nope. Getting him to go somewhere else is the only option. This place is ours."

"We'll focus on the Sebastian problem later. Drink your coffee, the movie starts soon. We're meeting Finn and Rachel. Though, Finn didn't seem thrilled about the idea, but oh well...It will be great."

"Coffee then movie. Are we keeping the fact that it's a chick flick away from Finn?"

"Of course, it will be classic. Let's go!"


	9. Dynamite

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will!

Dynamite

It was three in the morning and Kurt couldn't sleep. Blain was at a Warbler's pre-school get together, and Kurt wondered why he would even bother with it since he said that he was planning on transferring to McKinley, but he wasn't going to force the issue. It was Blaine's choice after all. Kurt was just bored, and he needed something to so. A late night sojourn would ruin his beauty sleep, but such was life sometimes.

With no other options left to him Kurt slipped his feet into some slippers, and belted his robe around his waist. He walked quietly up the stairs, assembled the ingredients he needed, and made himself some crepes. He carried his snack out to the front porch and marveled at how clear and bright the stars were at this time of night.

His phone buzzed from the pocket of his robe. He had to grip his plate to avoid spilling strawberries into his lap. He set the plate aside and dug out his phone. Of course it was a text message from Blaine.

BEA- Baby, you awake? I can't sleep.

KEH- Yeah, I'm awake. I am currently eating Strawberry Crepes, staring at the stars, and wishing you were sitting beside me.

"That can be arranged," Blaine whispered as he appeared by the porch steps. "Got any of those Crepes left?"

Kurt giggled scooting over to make room for Blaine to sit beside him. "Of course. I thought you were going to Nick's." Kurt passed him the plate of Crepes.

"I was, but everyone fell asleep, and I was so bored. Nick wants the Warblers to get more hip. He suggested Taio Cruz.

"Well, Dynamite. Good luck with that; at least it's not endless Journey Medleys. Mr. Schue really needs to find another band..."

"It's adorable. Just tell Finn to not lip lock with Rachel on stage this time..."

"Oh boy, don't remind me...Finn has no sense. I want my Senior year to be magic. It's my last chance to leave an impression on this backward little town. So much to do, and so little time to do it in."

"Don't worry about it, Baby. We'll worry about that when the time comes. Next year will be Dynamite. Come on, let's catch a few hours of sleep. It'll be daylight soon."

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and they walked back inside. He was right. There was no sense in worrying about tomorrow until tomorrow came.


	10. Perfect

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never will!

A/N- I hope this is causing some enjoyment for my fellow Klaine aficionados. I'm just trying to spend the hiatus as best I can. I don't know how long this fic will be, and I am open to prompts if you feel so inclined. -Med

A/N 2- I'm not going to shift the focus from Klaine, but I'm switching to a first person narrative for this prompt, because I do as the muse commands. So, please don't hate me! :)

Perfect

When you have a kid you can't help, but build some sort of future for them in your own mind as their parent. Being a father, knowing you will be having a son has certain inevitabilities: cars, sports, fishing trips. You name it; I dreamt it. All of that changed when a certain little boy was about to turn three-years-old.

"Daddy, y'know what I want for m'birthday?"

"What's that, kid?"

"A pair of sensible heels..."

I was shocked into silence for a moment. Last time I had checked, I did in fact have a son. I recovered somewhat; he was three after all. "What did you say, Son?"

"I want a nice pair of heels. Like the black pair Mommy has, please?" He turned those beautiful eyes on me and I was done.

"Okay, Kurt, we'll see what we can do." The smile on his face was so genuine and innocent that I knew from that moment on that my son would never be like the other boys, and I was surprisingly okay with that. My castles were shattered that day, but it didn't make me love my son any less, and I knew that there would still be castles; not the ones I had imagined of course, but they would be there.

I love my son, and I would be lying if I said that raising him on my own wasn't difficult. His mother was always better at dealing with emotions. I always marveled at how strong and fiercely independent, and singularly driven my son was. Nothing could ever change who he was. Not threats, social standards, or other kids. Kurt has always been Kurt whether people liked it or not.

That's why the whole Dave Karofsky bullying incident shook me up so bad. My outgoing, outlandish, borderline crazy, boy became a shadow of his former self. I was terrified, and I had no idea how to help him; it felt like I had failed as a father. But this was one battle Kurt had to fight on his own, or so I thought.

Enter one Blaine Anderson. Sometimes I don't know about that kid; coming into my shop, telling me I need to give Kurt the "talk". Got to give him one thing, he has guts! I hope he was terrified, and comprehended the awkward situation that he placed me in that day. Though,Kurt running around the kitchen with his fingers was pretty funny, and Blaine was right; Kurt would never find that information on his own.

Blaine may be a cocky little pain in my ass, but he loves Kurt, and I know that Kurt loves him, and that's what really matters. Those kids are perfect together, and I hope the whole world can see what I can. If they can't then they are really missing out on something special, and my son was lucky enough to find it in high school!

A/N 3- I absolutely adore Burt! He is such an awesome dad to Kurt, and a great role model for all parents out there. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I had fun writing it. Review? It does make my day. :)


	11. Defying Gravity

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will!

Defying Gravity

Kurt remembered the Diva Off; he remembered it well. He had wanted nothing more then to sing that solo. In the end he had learned that self-sacrifice for the benefit of family was a noble cause, but that still didn't mean he wasn't bitter about it. In reality it should have been his. He was much more suited to that song then Rachel. He would make his Senior year count; no sacrifices this time.

He was not going to miss his date with Blaine tonight. They were going to a fun center. Normally that wouldn't have been his first choice, but Blaine was insistent that it would be a good time. Kurt was determined to make the best of it. Being with Blaine was always better than being alone.

"Do you know how adorable you look carrying around that giant pink teddy bear?" Blaine asked lacing his fingers through Kurt's free hand.

Kurt laughed, "And I wouldn't have him if it weren't for you. I never would have guessed your aim could be that good. I thought these games were all unwinnable."

"I'm just that amazing! So cherish that bear, because I doubt there will ever be a repeat performance."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend and hugged his bear, and with a gleam in his eye he excitedly dragged Blaine through the fun center. He was almost one hundred percent certain that the sugar from the copious amounts of cotton candy that they had consumed was catching up with him. He was feeling unnaturally giddy.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he was pulled from one stall to the next. Kurt had no rhyme or reason to his path it would seem, but at least he seemed to be enjoying himself. "Not that this isn't wonderful, Kurt, but I think we are on our third complete circuit."

"I'm on a sugar fueled quest, I doubt there is actually a point to any of this. Perhaps attain more sugar?"

"Oh, boy, do you think that's a wise choice? Anymore sugar, and we may actually start defying gravity, Kurt. But hey, that could be fun. More cotton candy it is!"

A/N: Just a little bit of fluff. Hope you like it!


	12. Break Your Heart

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will!

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm actually having quite a lot of fun writing this little fic, and I will continue to write as long ad the muse stays with me. Enjoy!

Break Your Heart

"Blaine have you ever noticed how many times the relationships in New Directions swap in and out?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt and contemplated what he had said for a moment. "You're right. I am pretty sure that everyone dated everyone else in that club. Cheating and heartbreak is rampant, and yet you're all incredibly tight."

"Amazingly," Kurt admitted. "Heck I've even caused a little heartbreak of my own."

"How did that happen?" Blain asked scooting a little closer to Kurt on the couch. "You're not fickle, certainly it wasn't intentional."

"Of course not," Kurt said. " Both times happened, because I wasn't being true to myself and letting others see me for how I truly am. Thankfully Mercedes and Britney have forgiven me for my lapse in judgement, but seeing everyone else in their endless partner merry-go-round, makes me wonder if I am due for my turn."

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and shook his head. "Oh, Kurt. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Remember how you promised that you would never say goodbye to me?" He waited for Kurt to nod. "Well I promise to never break your heart."

"I hope you're right, Blaine."

"I am. Now sit still and watch the movie. I want to know what happens."


	13. For Good

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will!

A/N: I am not even sure what this chapter is about. Blame my brain, I really have no control over what hits the page. Anyway, enjoy if you can. Thanks for reading! -Medieval Wizard

For Good

Shopping, yes that's right. He was supposed to be shopping. Kurt loved shopping, but for some reason his mind was not on the task at hand. It was Friday night, and he had been hoping that his dad would announce a change of venue, but being that it was now four o'clock and he was supposed to be getting ingredients that was unlikely. Still a guy could hope, right? Blaine wouldn't be there, so that was lending in part to his distraction. Blaine spent so much time with Kurt and his family that oftentimes he would forget that Blaine actually had a family of his own that he had to spend time with. Yes, Kurt was selfish enough to admit that sometimes he wished that wasn't the case. He wanted Blaine all to himself all the time; it was sad but oh so true.

Another part of Kurt's distraction came from a certain Broadway obsessed brunette. Rachel Berry was walking the line just this side of impossible, and that was saying a lot; Kurt fell prey to his diva side quite often too. Rachel had reached a whole new low-high-after they had come back from New York, and Kurt was having trouble focusing on normal summer activities with her constant texts and phone calls.

Mr. Shue had said that they should take it easy this summer, but Kurt wasn't sure Rachel new what that word meant, and because Kurt was probably the only member of New Directions that could sustain contact with her with out wanting to causing her bodily harm; he was left to it. Well, Finn was kind of maybe dating her again, but that was probably something all together different. Kurt wouldn't know; Rachel was too high needs even if he had been straight.

Oh well, Kurt had to bring something home for dinner, so he grabbed the first things that would make a palatable meal that he saw. He headed over to the checkout hoping that this distraction would result in something for good. Senior year was going to be tough enough without other worries and stress. He needed Blaine back: being stuck in his own head for too long probably was not very good for his sanity or those that had to deal with him on a daily basis.


	14. Born This Way

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will!

A/N: I am hoping that this will be the last sort of bizarre chapter for a while. I like getting into everyone's head, but I like writing fun and fluffy too. We'll see what the next prompt brings! Enjoy and thanks for reading! -Medieval Wizard

Born This Way

Blaine hated being away from Kurt just as much as Kurt hated being away from him, but Blaine liked to think that he hid it better. Due to the nature of his upbringing the Warbler was more reserved in all his actions save for one aspect of his life; Blaine was a born performer. When he was on stage nothing else mattered but the moment. Kurt may wear his heart on his sleeve, but Blaine bared his soul to the audience with each and every performance he gave. He was never truer to himself than during those moments.

Kurt studied Blaine carefully as the younger boy stared at the book that he was supposed to be reading for his summer assignment. Blaine seemed extremely disinterested, but Kurt couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, Blaine what's on you're mind? You have been unnaturally quiet today for some reason. Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine set his book down onto the bed. "Not really, Kurt. It's just my head playing games with me. You don't have to worry about any of it."

Kurt shook his head. "You always seem to forget that it does matter to me, because we're together and I care about you. You can't just keep everything inside; it will never get resolved that way."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair displacing more than a few carefully plastered curls in the process. "Kurt, Baby, you know I'm not like that. You can easily get out whatever is on your mind, but as much as I am not romantic; I am not easily emotional."

"Yes, I have seen that habit of yours on more than one occasion. I'm not saying you need to change Blaine, but you don't have to internalize every single thing. Getting mad can actually feel good once in a while."

Blaine flushed slightly scarlet. "Kurt, just give it up will you? I was born this way!" It wasn't furious, but it was a start.

Kurt smiled and patted Blaine's hand. "Be that as it may, you just proved that just because you are born one way doesn't inhibit you from doing what needs doing. Now, make an effort to talk, because everyone needs that sometimes."

"Okay, I will. Now let's get to reading, so we don't miss the concert tonight, now that would make me really mad."

Kurt laughed and opened his own book. He really loved Blaine Anderson his faults and all. "The concert is priority, Blaine, certainly. We have all summer to finish these books, but getting a head start doesn't hurt. It'll give us more time for things later!" Kurt winked and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.


	15. Waking Up In Vegas

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will!

A/N: Okay, so we have another Bizarre chapter, but hopefully this one is on the funny bizarre side. My muse is being really strange. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! Prompts and reviews are welcome if you care to leave any. Next update soon. I promise! -Medieval Wizard

Waking Up In Vegas

I woke up disoriented. I didn't recognize the room I was in and I certainly did not remember how I had gotten there. I rubbed my eyes and found I was covered in glitter. Oh god, how was I going to get that off? Glitter never left. I rolled over and saw Blaine was in the bed next to me. Okay, my boyfriend was here too. It couldn't be all that bad, but where the hell were we? I didn't remember drinking, and besides, we were in high school. Weird things didn't happen to kids from Lima Ohio.

I poked Blaine in the shoulder and he stirred. He stared at me for a moment before sitting up probably a little too quickly. "Honey, I don't think we're in Ohio anymore."

"I'm starting to get that Kurt, but where are we?" He got out of bed and pulled the curtains aside. The morning? sun was blinding. At least I hoped it was morning. I saw some tacky, touristy hotels, from our window. "Kurt, are we in Vegas? Kurt why would we be in Vegas?"

"I don't know, Blaine. I really don't," I said. "We're in a hotel in Vegas, and I am covered in glitter. I'm just as confused as you are."

It was at this point that I realized that there was a second bed in the room. It had been slept in, but was standing empty at the moment. I had been so confused that I hadn't heard the shower. Who was in there, and more importantly, what did they want with Blaine and me? I braced myself as the the bathroom door opened.

Finn came out whistling and I threw a pillow at him. "Really, Finn, come on!"

"He you guys are awake. How was your first night on the family trip? Do you like waking up in Vegas?

I just hoped my fuzzy head was due to jet lag. I really did. Waking up in Vegas was really weird, and I think Blaine would agree one hundred percent.


	16. What Makes You Beautiful

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

A/N: Can we make this work, eh, Muse. This story is fun, and brilliantly distracting. Can we write more, please? Here we go, my lovely readers! Read and Review and prompt? Keep my Muse motivated?-Medieval Wizard

What Makes You Beautiful

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple as the tall but slender man still slept beside him, even though morning light was streaming through the slats in the blinds. He looked so innocent and sweet, and Blaine couldn't help but remember the first few days he had spent with Kurt.

"I'm a new transfer could you show me around?"

Blaine had seen through his ruse the second he had seen Kurt standing on the stairs, but he didn't care. There seemed to be a magnetic pull between them, and Blaine couldn't resist it.

"Come on. I know a short cut."

By any standard definition of the term that had not been a short cut, but Kurt didn't know or seem to care, and somehow even through all his hazy boy chasing, it always seemed to come back to Kurt, but Kurt was not aware of the things he did to Blaine or how he made him feel. The look of sheer joy that spread across Kurt's face when Blaine started to sing was intoxicating, and he vowed to see that look again no matter what the cost.

"So are you all gay?"

It was shocking and so completely endearing to hear those words uttered from someone who would exude nothing but confidence. It was clear even then that Kurt was lost, and even though he was proud of who he was, he didn't know how to be who he was. Blaine laid on the smoke and mirrors, because if Kurt felt he could depend on him, then he would have an excuse to spend more time with him. It had worked, but in his machinations, did Blaine worsen the situation that Kurt was in? Focus, Anderson, none of that, moving on.

"Courage."

That word seemed redundant now to Blaine. Kurt had never been anything but courageous, and it was that courage that finally broke down the walls that Blaine had built around himself. It was that courage that...

"...Makes you beautiful, Kurt. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it."

Kurt stirred on the bed and squeezed Blaine's hand. "That's why I love you, Blaine Warbler, oh and it's creepy if you watch me while I sleep. I'm not Bella Swan."

Blaine chuckled, laid down next to Kurt and pulled him close. "I'd be missing out if you were. You're much more amazing than she is."

"And that's how it should be." Kurt said happily. Let's pretend we're still asleep. I don't want to get up just yet."

"Anything for you, Kurt."


	17. Not The Boy Next Door

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

A/N: Can we make this work, eh, Muse. This story is fun, and brilliantly distracting. Can we write more, please? Here we go, my lovely readers! Read and Review and prompt? Keep my Muse motivated?-Medieval Wizard

Not the Boy Next Door

Before Blaine Kurt hadn't really thought about his "type" of guy. The pool was pretty limited, well, pretty much nonexistent. He did know that it wasn't, and never could be, Dave.

Dare he admit it? he had a hard time not drooling when his boyfriend was around. He really had meant it when he had told Rachel that Blaine was, "Deamy as ever." That had yet to change in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine's penchant for short pants, polos, and bow ties was oddly compelling. And on anyone else it would look bizarre, but Blaine pulled it off. Now if he would only let those curls free more often.

Suddenly, Kurt had a thought. "Blaine are you trying trying to look like you stepped straight out of the fifties?"

Blaine looked up from the magazine he was flipping through. "Are you hating on my style, Kurt?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely not, Blaine. You are pure yum. I just wondered if that was a part of the plan. Some days you look like Toby McGuire in Pleasantville."

Blaine chuckled. "I would hope that was meant as a compliment. I like my style."

Kurt nodded. "As do I. Despite your look. You are definitely not the boy next door!"

"And you like it that way, Baby. You like it that way." Now they were suddenly a tangle of arms and legs on the bed, magazine and types suddenly forgotten.


	18. As Long As You're Mine

Klaine: The Life and Times of Kurt and Blaine

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. Vacation and all that. I appreciate all the alerts and reviews, and even the lurking readers. You all are awesome! Thank you for your dedication, and I hope you continue to enjoy this little romp. Leave a comment if you like. It's virtual candy, really it is. :) -Medieval Wizard

As Long As You're Mine

Kurt knew that in a year he would be living happily in New York City, but there was one problem that kept that from being absolutely perfect: Blaine was a Junior. He knew that it was really too soon to be worrying about such things, but some days he just couldn't help it. Today at the mall, for instance, was one of those days. He must have been obviously distracted because Blaine tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where are you at, Baby? You've been staring at that vest for five minutes and you hate that color."

Kurt jerked out of his reverie. "Oh, sorry. Just a little lost in thought. You're right, I wouldn't wear that." He quickly put the offending garment back on the rack and stepped rapidly away to bring his mind back to center. The display of scarves was much more stimulating.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Blaine pointed out. "Care to share what you're thinking about?"

Kurt busied himself with carefully sorting through the scarves. "I suspect that it's just needless worrying. So it's nothing really."

Blaine wasn't convinced in the least. It had to be something big to cause Kurt to space out. He didn't do that unless it was something important. "Talk to me, Kurt. I want to know what's bothering you, so I can help."

Kurt sighed, his interest in the scarves waning. "It's a non issue, because we still have a whole year, but sometimes I wish you could graduate this year too."

Blaine laughed lightly. "You're right. That is needless. Even after the year is over we're not going to say good-bye. If I recall, you promised me that would never happen. We belong together, Kurt, end of story."

Kurt nodded and slipped his hand into Blaine's. "Yes, I suppose you're right. We'll make it, and New York isn't that far away, right?"

Blaine smiled. "No it's not. Let's forget about it and shop. It's still summer and that means fun. I know I'll never stray as long as you're mine."

Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine to a display a few racks over. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual. I've thought the same for ages. What do you think about this color?" He held up a rust colored dress shirt.

"You're probably one of the only people who can, or want to, pull that color off. That's exactly why I love you, Kurt. You are always adorable!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was happy. He had Blaine, and it didn't matter what the next year would bring, because now was what really mattered.


End file.
